Speeding
by Liggy-Minaj
Summary: Kagome has a secret, Rin has a wish, and Sesshomaru has a lesson to learn. When a mysterious rider appears and reeks havoc on the underground world of racing, what will happen to change these people's lives forever?


**I wrote this as a Bankotsu fic forever ago and 'm seeing it more as an Inuyasha fic now so I've changed a lot of things. I hope all of you like it and let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 1**

The two motorcycles, one silver and one purple, took off from the starting line at the drop of the handkerchief, which was being used as a flag, and began their first lap around the designated course. The street racers wasted no time drifting around corners and following the trail of yellow cones that had been laid out for them.

As the bikes continued to pick up speed, it was a constant battle for who would come out on top in this race. The riders eyed each other through their visors each time they managed to pass the other. First the red would lead, then the purple, then the red, then the purple…The pattern seemed to go on forever until, finally, after the final lap, the red bike came out victorious.

The crowd of anxious bystanders, some who had been biting their nails due to bets on this race, erupted into a frenzy of cheers and applause, running over to the driver of the winning vehicle and surrounding him.

One spectator, though, did not find as much amusement in the act of street racing as the others did. The only reason that she was even there now, was because her brother wanted her to be and he would seek her out when he was ready. She kept her spot, leaning against the brick wall of one of the many buildings that lined the street.

All of the buildings on this side of town were abandoned or on their way to being it. That was one of the main reasons that people chose to come here to street race. It was illegal in the city, it was against the law period, but the cops didn't frequent this area, that had come to be known as 'The Slums', that much.

Bystanders waited, still surrounding the driver of the black bike, for him to remove his helmet so that they could get a shot of their hero.

'_How annoying' _If there was one thing that Sesshomaru hated about street racing, it was the flash photography. Though, it had become routine to him now. Just as the people were waiting for, he would remove his helmet, flash one of his trademark smirks, and the sea of cameras and cell phones would go off, capturing that moment in time like it was something new. It was almost as if they were always surprised that he had won and wanted to savor the moment. He was undefeated, meaning that he won every time, and they really needed to get that through their heads.

The girl that was leaning against the wall, Rin, watched as the people took their pictures of her brother after he removed his helmet. The crowd was so thick that you could barely see him. The only way she knew that his helmet was off was because of the spot of silver, his hair that she could see in the center of the crowd. The flashes also helped too.

"Aren't you going to go and support your brother?"

Rin looked to see the driver of the purple bike walking towards her. He had his helmet tucked safely under his arm, allowing her to see his dark braided hair and azure eyes.

"I'm here aren't I?" she commented, looking him over. He didn't look as disappointed about losing as she thought he should. Though, that might just come with getting used to it.

Bankotsu and Sesshomaru were best friends, though they were as different as day and night. Where Bankotsu was friendly and sometimes easy to be around, Sesshomaru was just downright mean and his smiles most likely meant death for whomever he was smiling at, they were so sadistic. Bankotsu could pretty much get along with almost anybody and had a lot of other friends. Sesshomaru didn't see the point in getting along with people when they were scared of you. He had followers who weren't dumb enough to defy him.

"You shouldn't be hanging back over here by yourself. You know that Sesshomaru is going to be upset." Bankotsu said, glancing over to the said person. It looked like the crowd had gotten all the pictures they wanted and were just starting to disperse.

Rin shrugged. "Please. I'm so not worried about him." She smirked up at Bankotsu. Since he and her brother were best friends, she had known him since she was little, due to him always hanging around the house.

"You should be worried."

Bankotsu turned around, surprised to see Sesshomaru standing behind him, his amber eyes watching looking back and forth between his best friend and his sister. Rin sighed and rolled her eyes, something he did not miss and intended to deal with later. But right now…

Rin felt when Sesshomaru stopped looking at her and noticed for the first time the girl he had tucked under one of his arms. Her hair was black, held in a high ponytail with bangs in the front, and her eyes a dull brown. She was wearing a stupid grin and holding onto him like he was her life line or something. She was wearing a way too short skirt, a red tube top to match its leather counterpart. Her fishnets had tears in them, supposedly some type of style because that was not the first time Rin had seen something like that. And her black boots stopped just below her knee. The heel was impressive at least. It was so thin and sharp that it could probably be used as a weapon if the girl ever got into any trouble. Though, Rin could tell that she was probably used to running in heels.

"And who is she?" she asked, eyeing the bimbo that was most likely going to be Sesshomaru's house guest for the night. That also meant that she was going to still be there in the morning too.

Bankotsu eyed the girl too. He recognized her. She was always at these races, like they were church for her or something. He had also heard the rumors that the girl had slept with more racers than he could count. Apparently she frequented whoever the winner's bed was for the night. Bankotsu never questioned his friends taste in women. He knew that if the time came Sesshomaru would ever be serious with any of the women here. They were just relief for the night.

"Her names Kari…And don't be rude." Sesshomaru warned his younger sister.

The whore on his arm, Kari, looked over Rin with distaste. "Baby, who is this girl? I thought we were going to your place, not an orphanage."

Rin didn't see how Sesshomaru was going to put up with her tonight. Hell, her voice was annoying enough. Hopefully he would just do her like all the other girls he brings home. Tell her to shut the fuck up and wait for him in his room. Then she wouldn't have to see this one that much. And she hoped to god she wasn't a moaner.

Sesshomaru ignored the comment from the girl, choosing to punish her later. "Let's go you two. It's getting late."

He turned away, expecting Bankotsu and Rin to follow, as they did. Walking over to one of the abandoned parking lots, they got into Sesshomaru's black 'Hummer'. Rin sat in the front with her brother and Kari, much to her disliking, was shoved into the back where Bankotsu was. She huffed and folded her arms over her chest. As Bankotsu watched the girl, only one thought came to mind._ It's a good thing that demons don't contract STD's._

The black car pulled out of the parking lot and turned onto the first highway ramp they came to, heading back towards the upscale part of the city, where the 'Taisho' mansion was. It wasn't too much longer until they were turning off another ramp and pulling through the front gates of the house. Kari marveled at how big it was. Her 'oohs' and 'ahhs' were the first sounds Rin had heard in the last twenty minutes, seeing as the ride there had been unusually silent.

Everyone got out of the car and entered the mansion, even Bankotsu since Sesshomaru had recently allowed him to move in.

"Man, I'm starving. You up for anything to eat Rin?" Bankotsu asked, heading straight for the kitchen.

"Sure." Rin said, following his retreating figure into the entrance of the large kitchen.

Sesshomaru watched his sister following his best friend and did the same, needing to talk to her. He took his arm from around Kari, who pouted, and pointed her towards the staircase. "Last room at the end of the hall." he said, before disappearing too.

"So, what are you up for?" Bankotsu asked. He was rummaging through the refrigerator while Rin was sitting on one of the stools at the island.

"Doesn't matter. Just as long as it isn't ramen." she added, knowing exactly where his mind would go if given free run over the food preparing. He may have been a decent cook, but he was still a college student at heart.

Sesshomaru came into the kitchen, stopping to lean against the wall near the entrance, his arms folded over his chest and a glare pinning Rin to her spot. She had spotted him as soon as he came into the room and was trying her best not to acknowledge him, though seriously failing. Whenever her brother took up that stance, which usually meant trouble for whoever he was looking at, this happened to be her. She instantly started rewinding her day in her head, looking for the exact spot where she went wrong that day.

Suddenly, her mind stopped. _Oh shit._ She knew exactly what this was about now and Sesshomaru was about to flip.

"Oh! Hey, Sessh." Bankotsu said, closing the refrigerator and noticing his presence for the first time. "You hungry?" he asked, oblivious to the staring contest going on between the Taisho siblings at the moment.

"No, I don't want food." Sesshomaru said. "But I do want to know why the hell Rin wasn't at school today."

Bankotsu looked over at the said girl who wished she could be invisible right now. "What are you talking about? I dropped her off myself. She was at school…At least she had better been?" he glared.

Great, now Bankotsu was mad at her. Looks like she just lost her only possible partner in this fight. So this was how it felt to be 'thrown to the dogs'. Rin knew that there was only one way that she could possibly get out of this situation with as little damage as possible, knowing now that her brother was not about to be reasoned with.

"So, what's your excuse?"

She just had to stay quiet and not say anything at all.

Bankotsu could tell from the set of Rin's jaw that there was no way in hell she was about to say anything right now. He had chosen the easy way out; give them the silent treatment and take the punishment. He groaned. This was just going to upset Sesshomaru even more and he wasn't too happy with her himself.

"Rin, please don't do this. Just answer the question and…"

Sesshomaru cut him off before he could finish trying to reason with her. "No, if Rin wants to play this game then I can play too."

Bankotsu looked over at his friend who was leveling his younger sister with an even more intense glare. It was the one he usually reserved for people on the street, the one that could kill. Though, Rin had become used to it by now. She swallowed. That still didn't mean that it didn't bother her to be looked at by her brother like that.

"If Rin doesn't want to talk, then she's grounded until she's ready to, starting now."

Rin released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Grounded, she could deal with.

"And, you will also be losing all privileges inside this house as well." Sesshomaru added after seeing her state of relief and not satisfied with his punishment.

"WHAT!" Rin exclaimed. "That's not fair. What am I supposed to do here all day then?"

"Perhaps you should freshen up your speaking skills and learn to answer questions that are asked to you, especially by me. But, you can do that after you finish studying to makeup all the classes you missed."

Rin growled, balling her fist at her sides and standing up off the stool. Bankotsu took a cautious step back, suddenly not as hungry as he was and not wanting to be in the kitchen. Rin stomped over to Sesshomaru and stood directly in front of him. Being younger, she barely came up past his chin.

"You think you're just so goddamned cool, don't you. You can't run my life Sesshomaru. I can do what I want."

"Not while I'm alive!"

The two stared off between each other for what seemed like hours but was only about five minutes. Rin gave in first and stormed off upstairs to her room, her empty stomach forgotten. Sesshomaru watched her retreating form. Why the hell did that girl always insist in trying his patience? She had the nerve to challenge his dominance and attempt to stare him down.

"You two need counseling or something." Bankotsu said. He was putting a ramen-noodle-cup in the microwave. Might as well eat what he wanted since it didn't look like Rin was coming back down stairs anytime soon.

"We don't need counseling. She needs to learn some respect and discipline."

"So, you sticking around for some eats?" Bankotsu grabbed another cup, waving it in the air and smiling. He wasn't as upset about what had just happened as Sesshomaru was. Sure, he wanted Rin to be safe. She was like a sister to him. And yes, he was upset about the news he had just received, intending to get to the bottom of it later. But, unlike Sesshomaru, he knew how to talk to Rin and could patch things up with her in heartbeat.

Sesshomaru was a good brother and took very good care of his younger sister in his eyes. He just had a hard time understanding that he was her brother, not her farther and that she was not that much younger than him. She was a senior in high school and required a lot more freedom than the dog prince was willing to give her.

"I'll pass." Sesshomaru turned and left the kitchen, leaving Bankotsu and heading straight for his room. Right now, he really needed to relieve some pent up stress and Kari was just the outlet he needed. He smirked. If that bitch was expecting him to 'make love' to her or just have sex with her, she was about to be in for a surprise. Sesshomaru didn't make love with females that he just deemed as a common whore. They were only good to suck his dick and he fucked them.

He entered his room and found Kari already sitting on his bed and looking around at the room. She had that 'this could all be mine' glint in her eye. Gold digger, he thought, closing the door behind him. He didn't bother to lock them. Bankotsu and Rin already knew what he would be doing for the rest of the night, or until he got tired of the girl, after getting what he wanted, and kicked her out.

Kari looked up when she heard the door close and noticed Sesshomaru in the room and put on her best seductive smile. "I thought you had forgotten about me." She purred.

All he did was walk right pass her and into his private bathroom thinking about how much a shower would relax him right now. "Be undressed when I come back out." He said in a harsh tone to Kari.

Rin, who had retreated to her room, was lying across her bed and staring up at the ceiling. She released a heavy sigh and then rolled over onto her side and stared at the picture in the fame on her night stand. It was her mother and father. She couldn't help but think about how much she missed them both. If they were still alive, then Sesshomaru wouldn't have to take care of her.

"I wish you were here." She whispered into the darkness.

Hell, she wished anyone was here right now. Her life was so boring. Why couldn't something exciting happen to her? Probably because Sesshomaru wouldn't let it. He was so goddamned over protective. He had only gotten worse since their parents were gone.

_I just wish for one time, that something exciting could happen to me._

**You guys know how this goes. Thanks for reading now drop a review to let me know what you think. This is my first Inuyasha fic so I'm really excited. Not much to say so on with the next chapter.**


End file.
